


The Road to Rekindling a Friendship

by marvelaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is clueless, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Peter Parker has a problem. A huge problem. Y/N. His lab partner this year happened to peek over at what he was mixing under the table. Tony’s going to kill him.





	1. Thanks for Nothing

Peter Parker has a problem. A huge problem. Y/N. His lab partner this year happened to peek over at what he was mixing under the table. Tony’s going to kill him.

Peter’s pacing around his small room while Ned sits on the bottom bunk of his bed.

“Peter please calm down, she probably didn’t even see it.” Ned says in attempts to calm his worried friend down.

“Maybe you’re right. If she did see it, she would have done something.” Peter said sitting down next to Ned. Ned nods his head in agreement.

“But what if she didn’t say anything because she already knew because she’s a super villain who wants to kill me.” Peter says shooting up and pacing again. Ned lays down completely on the bed while Peter moves quickly around the room.

“Peter, I’m telling you that she is not a villain, she’s just Y/N, you’ve known her since kindergarten dude.” Ned says in attempts to calm Peter down.

“So, she doesn't know I’m Spider-man, so how would I know if she’s a supervillain.” Peter says running his fingers through his hair. Ned quickly stands up from the bunk and grabs Peters hand.

“Peter, Y/N does not know you are Spider-man. Everything is okay and you are safe Peter.” Ned says soothingly. Peters' shoulders drop and he ducks his head down.

“Mr. Stark is going to kill me.”

* * *

 

Peter seemed freaked out today.” Y/N casually mentioned while sitting in the library after school with MJ.

“What?” MJ said looking up from her book.

“Peter, did something happen? He acted really weird today.” MJ shrugged her shoulders and then stuffed her nose back into her book. Y/N rested her chin on her hand and thought about Peter.

Maybe he was acting weird because he liked me. Maybe he was acting weird because he was sitting next to me. How cool would that be, dating Peter Parker? It was the dream really.

Y/N spent the next half an hour daydreaming about Peter before MJ snapped her out of her love-stricken trance.

“Y/N my mom is here. Need a ride home?” MJ asks. Y/N shakes her head no. “Suit yourself, see ya tomorrow.” MJ walks away and out of the library.

Y/N lets out a long sigh, trying to suppress the growing smile on her face. She pushes herself out of the wooden seat and walks to the exit of the building. The walk home from school is long, but it allows Y/N to daydream more.

She thinks about holding his hand, walking home with him. Wearing his sweatshirts. Going on dates with him. Talking until the early morning about anything and everything. Kissing him. Movie nights. Cuddles. Hugs in the hallway. Kissing before class. Falling asleep with him. Everything.

She thinks about Peter for the entire walk home and when she makes it to her apartment building she gets a text.

Ned: Can you come to peters???

Y/N’s heart stops. Come to Peter’s? She shoots out an affirmative text and turns on her heel to speed walk over to Peters. Her heart races and her palms sweat nervously. She arrives at his apartment and before she rings the bell, she pulls out her phone to use as a mirror. She hears Ned and Peter bicker for a second behind the door before Ned pulls it open.

“Hey Y/N!” Ned smiles. Peter sheepishly waves from behind Ned, his head down. Y/N nearly swoons. He’s so nervous, it must be because she’s here. She feels her cheeks heat and a small smile creeps up her lips.

“Hey guys.” She waves. Ned steps to the side and allows Y/N to enter. She sits on the couch and Ned sits next to her and Peter begins to pace in front of the couch.

“So, why am I here?” Y/N smiles. She knows Peter will ask her out. That’s why he’s so nervous.

“Well, Peter has something to ask you. Right, Peter?” Ned says standing up and grabbing Peter’s shoulders. Peter nods and looks to Y/N. Y/N can barely contain her excitement.

“Well, um, I-I need to know, if uh, if you saw anything weird during chemistry today?” Peter asks, stumbling on his words. Y/N’s face drops. What? Chemistry?

“Uh, no, why?” Y/N asks. Peter instantly looks relieved.

“Oh, no reason just wondering.” Peter smiles. Y/N looks at Ned. He shrugs.

“Well if that’s all you needed, I’m gonna go.” Y/N says, her eyes starting to water. She ignores Neds protests and slams the door on the way out. She quickly begins her walk home and her watery eyes overflow. Tears fall and her pace quickens. She wraps her arms around herself to hug herself and attempt to feel some comfort.

She makes it to her apartment and quickly runs to her room and throws herself on the bed. She lets herself wallow for a few more minutes before she sits up and grabs her phone. She calls MJ.

“Hello?” MJ yawns. Y/N winces, she woke MJ up from her after school nap.

“Why do I do this to myself?”

“Huh?” Michelle asks attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

“Why do I get my hopes up for no reason.” Y/N whines.

“Are you talking about Peter?” MJ asks.

“Yeah, when I got home Ned texted me saying to go over to Peter’s so I did and he only asked me if I saw something weird in chemistry today. I thought he was going to ask me out!” Y/N yells.

“Dude, that sucks. I’m so sorry. Boys are dumb.”

“Yeah.” Y/N says laying back down. Her and MJ talk for a little while longer before Y/N lets her go back to her nap. Y/N spends the rest of the night thinking about how she was going to swear off boys forever and become a lonely old cat lady.

The next day in chemistry Y/N is unusually cold towards Peter. The happy boy quickly realizes, but has no idea what’s caused this treatment.

“Y/N, is everything okay?” Peter slowly asks.

“Everything’s fine.” Y/N says shortly. She turns her body away from Peter slightly. Peter raises his eyebrows and looks at his textbook, not reading. All he can think about is what he did to make her mad at him.

The bell rings and Y/N quickly jumps out of her seat and right out of the door, MJ right after her. Peter quickly follows. Y/N stops at her locker, MJ with her.

“Hey MJ, could I talk to Y/N alone for a sec?” Peter asks. MJ looks at Y/N who nods. She walks away leaving Y/N leaning up next to her open locker.

“Well, what do you want Parker? I’ve got a class to get to.” Y/N says, uninterested. Peters raises his eyebrows, this is so unlike her.

“What wrong? Did I do something to make you upset?” Y/N furrows her brows and frowns deeply.

“Well, it’s just that, well yesterday, I thought you invited me over to like ask me out or something.” Y/N says gnawing on her lip. Peter freezes.

“Y/N, you know I like Liz, right?” Peter whispers. Now its Y/N’s turn to freeze.

“Well, I guess I do know, thanks for nothing Parker.” Y/N huffs, slamming her locker shut and quickly walking away. Peter is left standing by her locker, mouth agape.

“Hey man, you good?” Ned asks.

“I don’t know.” Peter mutters.


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks go by, and Peter notices that he sees less and less of Y/N. She moved her seat in Chemistry, and he’s pretty sure she blocked his number. Peter doesn’t know what to do.

Weeks go by, and Peter notices that he sees less and less of Y/N. She moved her seat in Chemistry, and he’s pretty sure she blocked his number. Peter doesn’t know what to do.

That’s how he ended up here. Suited up and perched on the edge of a building outside of MJ’s apartment. He had watched Y/N enter and now he’s waiting here. To watch her walk home or just to watch her. He feels terrible for the way he treated her.

As it starts to get dark he sees her leave the apartment building and begin to walk home. He trails her slowly, not wanting her to see him. Peter feels a chill crawl up his spine, then notices a group of guys walk out of an alleyway across the street from her. Her posture changes the second her eyes fall upon the group. She lowers her eyes and cowers her shoulders to make herself look smaller. Peter watches as she pulls bag closer to her stomach and wraps her arms around herself.

Peter wastes no time jumping down in front of her. She jumps up what looks like 10 feet.

“Woah, Spider-man, i-its an honor!” Y/N yells. The group of guys walk past and the danger is gone and now Peter is left with the mess he made to keep her safe.

“Oh, thank you, ma’am.” Peter says, making his voice deeper.

“Thanks for the help, with uh, that.” Y/N says averting his gaze.

Oh, yeah, just doing my job.” Peter says. Y/N goes to keep walking and Peter walks in stride next to her.

“So, is there anything else you want or?” Y/N asks.

“Um, you want a lift?” Peter asks motioning to the web shooters on his wrists. Her eyes widen.

“Really? Hell yeah!” Y/N squeals. He laughs at her enthusiasm. Peter walks over and grabs her by the waist before swinging off. Y/N yells and squeals with joy. The swing takes a few minutes and with Y/N’s instruction, he lands on the roof of her apartment building. She thanks him profusely then turns and starts to walk to the door.

“Y/N, wait!” Peter blurts out, wanting to slam his hand over his mouth. Y/N turns around with brow brows furrowed and Peter knows he is utterly and completely fucked.

“How did you know my name?” She asks. Shit.

“You said it earlier?” Peter says raising the pitch of his voice.

“No, I didn’t. What’s going on?” Y/N says, her breathing picking up slightly. Peter sighs and his hand moves up until it’s at the end of the mask. Mr. Stark can kill him later for submitting another person tho Spider-man’s identity. He’s not going to let her panic any longer.

“Hey wait, don’t do that!” Y/N yells in attempts to get Spider-man to keep his mask on. A cool breeze hits his face and she looks Peter in the eyes.

Her eyes widen and a frown drags her lips down. She quickly turns on her heel and speed walks to the door.

“Y/N, wait! I’m sorry!” Peter calls after her. Y/N turns around with tears in her eyes. Peter feels his heart tug and he wants to comfort her.

“You’re sorry?” Peter nods. She rolls her eyes and lets out a short laugh. Peter feels a pit grow in his stomach.

“Peter, why are you sorry? What did you do?” Y/N whispers. The tears are flowing freely from her eyes now and Peter has no idea what to do.

“I don’t know what I did. But I do know I’m sorry for whatever it was. I never wanted to make you mad at me.” He responds, his voice low and pleading. Y/N huffs.

“Parker, you’re too nice. You did nothing wrong.” Y/N whispers shaking her head. “I’m mad at myself and seeing you, well seeing you makes me hate myself.”

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I never meant to do this to you.” Peter sighs.

“Stop! Peter, I told you I liked you and you said you like Liz. It’s fine. I’ll get over it, eventually. But until then, I need you to leave me alone.” Y/N pleads. Peter hangs his head.

“I still want to be friends. I miss sitting next to you in Chemistry and whispering jokes to you.”

“I’m not ready for that yet.” Y/N states.

“Could you at least unblock my number?” Peter tries. Y/N lets out a short, wet laugh and nods her head. They stand to stare at each other for a moment.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Peter waves and swings away. Y/N stands for a minute, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Peter lands on the rusty fire escape outside his window and quietly enters his room. Once his suit is off and he’s in pajamas, he pulls out his phone.

Y/N: baby steps, alright?


	3. Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, Peter and Y/N’s relationship got better. She began to talk to him again during Chemistry, she even sat with him and Ned at lunch. She invited MJ to sit with them too and they started to become a real group.

Slowly but surely, Peter and Y/N’s relationship got better. She began to talk to him again during Chemistry, she even sat with him and Ned at lunch. She invited MJ to sit with them too and they started to become a real group.

“So, let’s all meet at my house around four, then my mom can drive us to the theater.” Ned says, casually munching on a turkey sandwich. Peter nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” MJ says looking up from her book.

“Me too.” She says. The group of four go the rest of the period just making small talk. The bell rings and they all go their separate ways.

“Hey Y/N! Wait up!” She hears Peter yell from down the hall. Y/N stops and waits for Peter to run up, smiling the whole way.

“What’s up?” Y/N asks, walking next to Peter.

“Do you want to walk to Ned’s together?” Peter asks, wringing his hands.

“Well, who’s asking? You or your friend?” Y/N asks.

“Uh, my friend I guess,” Peter laughs, “ I have to patrol before, so if you want a swing I can do that.”

“Sounds good. Meet you on my roof.” Y/N laughs and walks into her next class. Peter looks back at her as he walked away.

He was glad that their friendship had developed more since the incident. They had known each other in passing for a while, always friendly and nice, but never more than that, until Chemistry. Sitting next to her made him realize how funny and cool she was. But Liz had clouded his vision, and now a new person has taken the spotlight from her.

MJ.

He doesn’t know why and he can’t explain it, but he finds MJ amazing. It really doesn’t make sense, shes always mean and cold to him, calling him a loser for expressing his passion for Star Wars, rolling her eyes when he smiled, even going as far as making fun of him for being depressed in detention. He finds it all endearing. He was just so happy that he and Y/N were friends again and that she was over him.

The wind nips at her face as she stands on the roof of her apartment building. She had gotten the text from Peter saying he was on his way so she stood in the cold waiting for him. She felt a smile creep to her face as she thought of Peter holding her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist as she hid her face in his neck. Her cheeks felt hot as she saw the red and blue suit move closer to her. Peter landed next to her and pulled his mask up to show his mouth, it was pulled into a smile. His breathing is heavy, due to the patrol she was sure he would tell Ned all about and he was pulling on the straps on his backpack. He is adorable.

“You ready?” He yells over the wind.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Y/N yells back. Peter moves and wraps one arm around her waist. She felt her stomach churn from being so close to him, his entire side was pressed against hers.

“Might be easier for you to wrap your legs around my waist.” Peter suggested. Y/N felt her stomach drop, legs around his waist? There’s no way she would survive. Y/N jumps up and wraps her legs around him and buries her red face into the crook of Peter’s neck. She didn’t want him to see her like this, all hot and bothered for him, because he definitely thought that she was completely over him when in reality she really wasn’t. 

Y/N felt her stomach drop again when Peter started swinging. The jostling didn’t do her any favors as each time they moved she touched a new part of him. He was intoxicating. The swing didn’t take too long and soon enough Peter dropped into the alley next to Ned’s apartment building. Y/n quickly untangled herself from the boy and quietly thanked him before running into the building.

Peter changed into his civilian clothes and shoved his suit into his backpack. He waved to the doorman of Ned’s apartment, having become friends with the man due to how often he found himself coming to this building, and his natural ability to become friends with everyone. He finally made it up to Ned’s place and knocked on the door, to which MJ answered.

“H-Hey MJ.” Peter stuttered. He curses his awkward tendencies when MJ rolled her eyes and steps to the side.

“Hey man.” Ned says from the couch that he and Y/N are sitting on. Peter waves and plops down onto a chair.

“Mom! We’re ready!” Ned yells.

“Alright, let’s go then.” His mom says. They all pile into the car and make their way to the theater. Tickets are bought and snacks are sold before they end up in the seats. Peter sat between Y/N and MJ, with Ned on Y/N’s side. As the movie progressed MJ began to move closer to Peter, and in turn, he moved closer to her. Ned hadn’t seemed to notice that Peter and MJ were basically cuddling, but Y/N did. Her thoughts were only on how she wished that Peter was inching closer to her. But it wasn’t. Y/N mentally scolded herself for allowing herself to feel this way again. She found herself leaning closer to Ned for comfort.

“You alright?” Ned asked as Y/N put her head on his shoulder. Y/N laughed.

“I wish.”

After the movie, the group decided to go out to eat. They chose a small pizzeria near Ned’s apartment. The small booth they sat at had two seats on each side, one with Peter and MJ and one with Y/N and Ned. Y/N couldn’t help but notice that MJ and Peter both had blushes dusting their cheeks and their hands were never above the table. She felt sick.

“Hey MJ, wanna come to the bathroom with me?” Y/N asked, with a faux sweetness in her voice. MJ picked up on the tone of Y/N’s voice and agreed.

“So, Peter?” Y/N asked with a bit of disdain in her voice.

“Y/N come on.” MJ pleaded.

“No, no it’s fine. It’s not like I told you what happened or anything.” Y/N scowled. MJ felt dirty. She’s betraying her friend, her only friend.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” MJ frowned, putting her head down. Y/N felt her friends words.

“No, just, do you really like him?” Y/N sighed. If MJ really liked Peter, who was she to stop them.

“I don’t know.” Y/N scoffed.

“MJ! You could have anyone! Why does it have to be him?” Y/N yells. MJ was beginning to see red.

“Why do I you have to have your nose in my business Y/N! I wasn’t even the one who started this! If you want to get mad at someone get mad at him!” MJ yells.

“You shouldn’t have reciprocated MJ!”

“Please Y/N, you’re just jealous that he’s giving me attention and he won’t give you any!”

There’s a moment of silence as Y/N lets MJ’s word sink in. She was jealous.

“Fuck you.” Y/N seethed.

“Wait, Y/n! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” MJ tried to apologize, but the damage was done. Hot tears began to streak Y/N’s cheeks as she sped back to the table. She grabbed her purse from the seat.

“I’ve gotta go.” Y/N whispered, MJ close behind her, still trying to apologize.

“What happened?” Peter asks. Y/N rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, quickly walking out the door. Peter got up to follow her as MJ told Ned everything that had happened.

“Y/N, wait!” Peter yells as he grabs Y/N’s wrist. She quickly pulls her arm out of Peters grasp.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Y/N growls. Peter puts his hands up in defense.

“Okay, just tell me what happened.” Peter pleads. Y/N laughs and Peter furrows his brows.

“Why don’t you ask MJ. You’ve been all over her tonight anyway.” Y/N whispers the last part under her breath.

“What about MJ?” Peter asks, not getting the hint.

“Just go back inside and leave me the fuck alone Parker.” Y/N spat. She walked away from Peter.

“I thought we were good now Y/N! What happened to baby steps!” Peter yells after her. Y/N scoffs and keeps walking home.

Peter stands there, mouth agape until Ned and MJ exited.

“Pete, I’m going to take MJ home.” Ned says, his arm around MJ’s shoulder. Peter nods.

“You good man?”

“No.”


	4. Eventually

MJ didn’t sleep that night. Guilt and worry about her best friend ate away at her. She can’t stop replaying the moment in her head, seeing the moment Y/N’s eyes changed from anger to betrayal, to just pain. It broke her heart. MJ really didn’t know what came over her. 

That Monday, in Chemistry, Y/N’s sat across the room from Peter and MJ. Y/N could see the bags under MJ’s eyes from her seat, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. What broke Y/N’s heart even more, was that Peter looked fine. He and Ned were laughing and talking as if nothing happened. The night after it happened, Ned texted Y/N asking how she was, which Y/N appreciated greatly. It was nice to know she hadn’t lost everyone in the falling out. 

Peter asked Ned multiple times how Y/N was doing, to which Ned would just say fine. Peter knew he fucked up, and that he would have to apologize, but he really didn’t know how to. Last time he did, she told him she wasn’t ready and he pushed her. That obviously hadn’t ended well for them, so he decided to wait for her. 

The group wasn’t the same the next time they hung out. Ned kept making passive-aggressive comments about how much Y/N would have loved to be there. MJ felt out of place with the two close friends, not really understanding their inside jokes. It was better with Y/N there because they had their own jokes. MJ almost resented Peter for causing the rift in the friend group, and she definitely lost all feelings for him. Peter felt the same way. 

They had to make up with Y/N. 

 

“Mom, I really have to go!” Y/N yelled from the kitchen counter.

“You’re just gonna have to walk. Sorry Y/N! I love you and have a great day at school.” Her mom yelled, popping her head through the doorway and blowing a kiss. Y/N huffed and nodded.

“Love you too.” Y/N said, getting up and walking out the door. She makes her way down to the lobby of her apartment building and standing just outside the doors is Ned. 

“Y/N!” Ned exclaims. Y/N smiles at him.

“Come to walk me to school?” 

“Yeah! We haven’t talked in a while and I miss you.” Ned smiles. 

“Well you can thank Peter and MJ for that I guess.” Y/N frowns, walking next to Ned.

“Yeah about that, they really are sorry you know.” Ned says.

“Okay, good for them I guess.” Y/N laughs. 

“Y/N we all really miss hanging out with you.” 

She looks taken aback.

“Okay,” Y/N says, drawn out, “I miss you, and I guess MJ. But I’m still hurt Ned. What they did and what MJ said, it hurt me, and I don’t want to forgive them yet.”

“I get that, but at least hang out with me?” Ned smiles.

“Of course!” Y/N laughs. The pair makes small talk the rest of the way to school. They enter the building and Peter and MJ were waiting by Ned’s locker. 

“Well, that's my cue.” Y/N frowns, walking past the group. As she passes, MJ and she make eye contact, but Y/N quickly breaks it and speeds up. 

During homeroom, Y/N is playing on her phone while the teacher takes attendance. The boring silence of the room is broken when all of the phones in the room light up. An alert reads that an attack on Manhattan has started. The room looks to the teacher who has a panicked expression on her face. 

“Everyone just stay calm.” The teacher tries to comfort the especially nervous students. After the battle of Manhattan, many people were left reeling. Y/N knew of a few students in the room that was there when the aliens attacked, and even one student whose dad died that day. MJ had been there that day, and it took a while for MJ to feel safe again.

“Hello students, due to the new of the attack, we ask all the students and teachers make their way to the gymnasium.” The principal says over the loudspeaker. The class slowly stands and exits the room. The hallways are filled with students slowly walking towards the gym. Everything is quiet and solemn. Nobody knows if this attack is as bad as the first battle, but Y/N is pessimistic. 

She sees Ned, standing with Peter and MJ, and decides begrudgingly to walk over to the group. Peter is fidgeting more than usual and his eyes were shifting around the room. MJ looks sunken in and on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, guys.” Y/N says quietly. MJ whips her head around with wide eyes.

“Y/N, how are you?” Ned asks, placing his hands on her shoulder, eyes riddled with concern. 

“I’m fine,” Y/N shrugs, “MJ, are you okay?” MJ’s bottom lip pouts out and the tears that had been sitting on the rim of her eyes begin to spill over as she shakes her head no. Y/N opens her arms out for her scared friend. She may be mad at her right now but Y/N knew the extent of MJ’s PTSD. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. For everything.” MJ chokes out, accepting the hug. 

“I know, but focus on your breathing right now.” Y/N whispers, not wanting to embarrass her if she hadn’t told Ned or Peter about her problems yet. Over MJ’s shoulder, Y/N makes eye contact with Peter, who looks upset. He looks the door to the gymnasium, then back at Y/N before almost running to the exit, backpack secure on his back. Y/N quickly realizes what Peter plans to do and she shoots a quick look at Ned. Y/N unwraps herself from MJ and runs after Peter. 

“Hey!” She yells down the hallway to Peter. She catches up with him, stepping in front of him before the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Y/N asks.

“What do care?” Peter shoot back. Y/N is taken aback for a second.

“You’re going to get yourself killed.” Y/N pleads, starting to feel anxious. Peters glare softens

“I’ll be fine, seriously. You don’t have to worry about me, but I have to go.” Peter says, stepping around Y/N and out the door. She follows right after him. 

“You don’t know that Peter. Please just stay, with me and MJ and Ned. Let the Avengers handle it. Please.” Y/N yells. Peter feels his heart twinge at the worry that Y/N still has for him despite hating his guts.

“I am an Avenger Y/N! Mr. Stark texted me and I really can’t let him down again!” Peter exclaims, turning around to face her. Tears begin to stream down her face.

“Please be safe.” Y/N pleads quietly, nerves eating away at her. Peter cocks his head to the side and pulls a soft, apologetic face. 

“Of course.” Peter says, pulling Y/N into a hug. He hears Y/N cry harder as he runs a hand up and down on her back. 

“I’ve got to go now.” Peter whispers, releasing the hug. Y/N nods and watches as Peter runs into an alley and jumps out a minute later, donning the classic red and blue suit. She stays outside until Peter is completely out of sight, then walks back to the gymnasium. 

“What happened?” MJ asks as Y/N walks over to where she and Ned are sitting. 

“I don’t know, Peter said he had to get to May. I couldn’t get him to stay.” Y/N says, sitting down against the wall with them. 

“Oh God.” MJ cries, burying her head in her hands. 

 

The battle lasts the rest of the day. Students were kept in the school until the police confirmed that the threat was over. When the school finally let the kids out, parents were waiting outside the school.

“MJ!” Y/N heard Mr. Jones yell out. MJ runs to her father and buries herself into his chest. He quickly picks her up as she sobs and brings her to the car. He looks to Y/N and mouths thank you before walking away. 

Ned finds his mom and she crushes him in a hug before also walking away together. 

Y/N spots her mom on her tiptoes looking around the crowd and Y/N quickly runs over and wraps her mom in a hug. She stumbles back, but quickly wraps her arms around her daughter. Y/N began to cry softly onto her mom's shoulder, towhich her mom whispers quiet reassurances. 

They walk to the car and make their way home in silence. Y/N really doesn’t feel like talking, and her mom isn’t one to push. They get home and as soon as Y/N gets inside she locks herself in her room. 

She stays there for the rest of the night, watching Netflix, trying to keep her mind off everything that happened that day. She was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, a bang on her window woke her. Squatting outside was Peter, still wearing the suit. Y/N quickly runs to the window, opening it and letting Peter in. He crawls in and they stand awkwardly for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispers.

“No, I understand, you had to go.” Y/N says shaking her head. Peter huffs.

“Not about that.” Peter mutters.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Peter grimaces.

“I mean you don’t have to apologize. You can do whatever you want.” Y/N says shrugging her shoulders.

“No! I don’t know what I was thinking.” Peter exclaims, shaking his head.

“Stay quiet!” Y/N whispers. Peter runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head.

“I don’t know why I keep doing this to you.” Peter mutters, pulling on the roots of his hair. 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Y/N says, grabbing Peter’s wrists and pulling them from his hair. He pulls his hands back.

“Don’t,” Peter whispers and Y/N nods solemnly, “I don’t deserve it. You should hate me. I keep, hurting you.” 

Y/N sighs. “I mean I can’t deny that Peter. I was, no, I am hurt. It really did hurt to see you with MJ like that, but I will forgive you, eventually.”

Peter nods with a short sniff and puts his mask back on.

“I’ll see you Y/N. Hopefully sooner than later.” Peter says, then crawling back out of the window and swinging away.


	5. Final

It had been a week since the Avengers fought in New York. One week since Peter had shown up in Y/N’s bedroom. Two days since MJ came back to school. 

 

“Hey MJ!” 

 

MJ whips her head around to see Y/N chasing after her. Once Y/N finally caught up MJ could see the huge smile Y/N was sporting. MJ furrowed her brows.

 

The last time Y/N and MJ had spoken, it was the day of the attack on New York. MJ knows that Y/N had shown her sympathy, but even then she understood that it was just sympathy and not forgiveness. 

 

“What’s up?” MJ says.

 

“Well, I need to apologize to you.” Y/N says looking down at the tiles as they walk. MJ’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” MJ sputters.

 

“I want to apologize to you. I was being a little bit dramatic.” 

 

“No! Y/N you were totally right! If anything I should be the one apologizing! I just thought you didn’t want to talk to me so I left you alone. But I am really sorry.” MJ exclaims. 

 

“Okay. So we're both forgiven, now can you please go back to being my best friend? I really miss you.” Y/N smiles. 

 

“Hell yes!” MJ laughs. The pair make their way into the Chemistry classroom, seeing Peter and Ned sitting in their usual spots. 

 

Ned notices that MJ and Y/N both walked in together, both looking happy, and comes to the conclusion that they finally made up. He taps on Peter’s shoulder and once he has the boy’s attention, Ned points over to Y/N and MJ. 

 

Peter watches as MJ and Y/N walk over to where they’re sitting. He can’t help but wish that Y/N was talking and laughing with him.

 

“So you guys are good?” Ned asks. MJ and Y/N look between each other.

 

“Yeah.” They say in unison. 

 

Y/N lets her eyes wander until they land on Peter’s. Peter looks like a kicked puppy and Y/N feels her heart twinge a bit. The contact is broken when the bell rings and Y/N looks over to her seat next to Ned. Instead of sitting down there, she sits next to Peter. 

 

Peter makes wild eye contact with Ned that reads one thing; confusion. 

 

Class starts and Peter can’t do anything but think about Y/N sitting beside him. Of course, he’s glad that she and MJ made up, but it makes him wonder why he hadn't been forgiven yet. He and MJ had done the same thing, so why did she not forgive him yet? Peter sits, his eyes glossed over until the ending bell rang and everyone stood up. Peter took the cue and also stood and began to walk to the door.

 

“Peter?” Y/N says, grabbing his arm. “Can we please talk?” 

 

Peter’s mouth goes dry, and all he can do is nod.

 

“Could we go somewhere more private?” Y/n asks. Once again Peter just nods. Y/N pulls Peter along until they get to the front doors.

 

Walking down the street, Y/N lets go of Peter’s hand as they stroll down the almost empty sidewalk. 

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Peter says softly. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Ok.” The moment is awkward. Peter doesn’t know what to say or do. He can apologize all he wants, and he has, but the only person who can change something right now is Y/N. 

 

“I forgive you.” Y/N breathes out. Peter feels as if a weight’s been off his chest. A shining smile spreads across his lips. 

 

“Really?” Peter grins. Y/N’s face, despite just granting Peter forgiveness, is still somber.

 

“Yeah, I forgive you Peter. But we can’t keep doing this.” 

 

The smile drops. The freeness Peter previously felt is replaced with a crushing feeling of despair. 

 

“What do you mean? Doing what Y/N?” Peter interrogates. Y/N lets out a sigh.

 

“I don’t think we should be friends anymore. It’s obvious we can’t do that without hurting each other,” Y/N pauses for a moment. “Peter, as much as it hurts me, and as much as I don’t want to, I still really like you.” 

 

Peter’s breath hitches. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.

 

“You really don’t have to say anything. I just had to get that off my chest.” Y/N says softly.

 

Peter nods, but his brain is screaming at him to say something to her. Tell her you like her too. Tell her you’re sorry. Tell her it’s finally her. Tell her anything. 

 

But he doesn’t. 

 

They make their way back to the school in complete silence. Peter wants to scream. 

 

But he doesn’t.

 

As they stand outside the doors of Midtown High, Peter hugs her. This might be the last time he’ll ever get to touch her. The last time he ever gets to hold her. Peter can’t help but think that if he had stayed behind at the second battle of New York when she asked him too, things would have been better. He never wants to let go of her.

 

But he does. And so does she. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this series!! I had so much fun writing it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
